frostrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft
Minecraft 'is a 2009 sandbox indie and arcade video game created by Swedish programmer Markus "Notch" Persson and later published by the Swedish company ''Mojang AB. Markus Persson was inspired to create Minecraft after he and a few friends played Infiniminer. The first published video of Minecraft was called "Cave Game". It was soon changed to Minecraft: Order of the Stone, ''and later became ''Minecraft. In October 2014, Microsoft purchased Mojang AB and the rights to Minecraft for 2.5 billion dollars (US) which was followed by Notch and a few other original developers retiring from the company shortly after. Minecraft has just over 26 million copies sold on PC. Gameplay A player has a hunger bar and a health bar. The hunger bar, if full, can slowly recharge the health bar, but not vice-versa. If either of the bars reaches zero, a player is at the risk of death, either from starvation, lack of health, or other instances of death. The hunger bar normally decreases slowly. However, activities such as sprinting or mining can lower the bar faster than usual. Usually, foods such as Porkchops and Steak can fill the hunger bar back to healthy levels and can be acquired by simply punching the animal to death. But for long-term survival, a player is recommended to take or build a shelter. Building a shelter is a critical first part to exploring a world. Shelters are important, as they can protect a player from hostile mobs, and they can serve the same purpose as a home in real life. Most shelters take the form of houses such as to the right. Houses are favored often because of their simplicity as well as the short amount of time necessary to build them. A player usually starts mining after a house is made. Mining is a very important part of ''Minecraft, ''hence the name. '''Game Modes There are five different Game modes in Minecraft: # Survival - a player is required to gather food and other materials to survive. # Creative - a player can place any type of block, has no health, and cannot die. a player also has the ability to fly. # Spectator - a player is invisible and can move through blocks. a player can even choose to see the world through a mob's eyes. # Hardcore - a player has only one life and when he/she dies, a player can choose to spectate the world, or to delete the Minecraft world. # Adventure - Gameplay has the same properties as Survival, but players can only mine blocks with proper Tools. Trivia * Since April 18, 2013, a special downloadable launcher is now required to play the game. The game can no longer be played in a browser. * Minecraft was originally called "Cave Game." Notch soon changed it to Minecraft: Order of the Stone''because "Minecraft" sounded cool and he liked the webcomic "Order of the Stick." * The PC Gamer Demo (a demo of ''Minecraft Beta 1.3 bundled with the June 2011 issue of PC Gamer's magazine) had some exclusive features not available in other demos. One of the exclusive features was a cow branded with the PC Gamer logo. * As of February, Minecraft has 122 million sales across all of its platforms. * There is a 1 in 10,000 chance that Minecraft on the opening screen will be misspelled "Minceraft." * Minecraft's price has risen over the years, originally being US$20.00. It is now US$26.95. Category:Other